Battle of Wits
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Claude and Sebastian decide to have a battle of wits. Their challenge...Chess. Their reward... the losers master must become the winners servant for 24 hours. Rated M, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea one night, after finishing a fanfiction. I was texting one of friends and she gave me a suggestion of what I should write next. This is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

Enjoy!

...

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells in terror from the depths of his bedroom. There comes a gentle knock on the door. And as the door slowly opens a figure emerges. A tall man, dressed in black, reddish-brown eyes, and raven black hair appears. A candelabra is wrapped tightly in his left hand. Three candles are lit, giving his face a shimmering glow.

"What is it my lord?" he asks.

"I...I" Ciel starts.

"Another nightmare?" he asks.

Ciel nods, "Fire..." he whimpers, "Fire,fire! All around me! All I could see! I was doing nothing. Nothing I could do. Nothing to do, but burn...burning...still burning."

Sebastian sets the candelabra on the counter table.

"There there." he says soothingly, walking towards the bed, "It's alright." he whispers, stroking the boy's blueish-black hair.

"Please." he begs, clinging to Sebastian's suit, "Please stay here,with me." he whispers, "Until I fall asleep." Sebastian smirks, placing his hand over his heart, bowing slightly.

"Yes, my lord." he says. Ciel sighs, releasing his grip from Sebastian. Sebastian smiles, tucking his master in and starts heading towards the large window.

"Ahem." Ciel says, Sebastian turns. "What is it my lord?" he asks. Ciel pats the side of his bed.

Sebastian returns, "Yes?" he asks. Ciel smirks, patting his bed once more. Sebastian raises an eyebrow out of curiosity, but gets in. "So, that's what you meant." Sebastian says kissing the top of his master's head.

"Mmmhmmm." Ciel says scooting his way closer to Sebastian. Burying his face into Sebastian's suit. Sebastian smirks, stroking his master's hair.

Sebastian rises slowly, not to disturb his sleeping master. He grabs the candelabra and walks towards the door. "Goodnight, bocchan." he whispers. 'Alright.' Sebastian thinks walking down the narrow hallway, 'What must be done tonight?' he asks himself. 'The silver must be polished, the manor must be dusted, breakfast ingredients must be gathered.' he makes a right turn and looks up. Freezing at what he sees.

He sees a man before him. Tall,lean, paled skin, brown hair combed neatly on the top of his head, golden eyes with thin dangerous looking iris's trained directly on Sebastian, and glasses that separate their gaze. "Faustus!" Sebastian hisses staring coldly at the butler before him. "Why are you here?" he asks dangerously.

"I'm here to put you in your place." he says.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asks sarcastically, "How do you prepose that?"

"With a battle." Claude says, "A battle of wits."

"Is that so?" Sebastian repeats, "What's the challenge?" he asks.

"A round of chess." Claude says.

"Tsk. How childish." Sebastian says, "I refuse to take part in such ridiculous activity. You see, unlike you, I have a master to take care of."

"I knew you would try and talk your way out of it." Claude says, "So, how about we make things more interesting."

"What did you have in mind?" Sebastian asks.

"How about we make this more like a contest, instead of a battle of wits." Claude says.

"I'm listening." Sebastian says.

Claude smirks, "One round of chess." he says, "Whoever wins shall have the losers master as their personal servant, to do whatever they please, for a full 24 hours. Fair deal?" Sebastian remains silent, processing every word in his brain.

"Seems reasonable. I accept. On one condition. No soul stealing." Claude smirks, his golden eyes burning red.

"Very well then." he says.

"Allow me to escort you to the study. That is where the chess board is kept."

"Very well then." Claude says once more. Sebastian begins to walk down the long maze of hallways, Claude following quickly behind him until they reach the study.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Claude asks staring at his white chess pieces.

"Why certainly." Sebastian says, "I am, after all, one hell of a chess player."

"So we shall see." Claude says dangerously.

"Indeed we shall." Sebastian says in the same tone.

"On your mark." Claude says.

"...Begin."

Chapter 1 complete! How was it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian gasps, his eyes widen in shock as he sees his king being taken by Claude's rook, rolling to the middle of the board. "Bocchan... no." he whispers.

"Well well well." Claude says dangerously, "What a turn of luck this is." Sebastian glares at Claude, his body filling with rage. "I'm sorry." Claude says in a semi-comforting tone, grabbing the black king, "But, you're master is mine now." he kisses the piece, making Sebastian burn up in his own anger. "Now, enough of that." he says putting the piece down, "Alright Michaelis." he says, "Bring me my prize by..." he pauses, looking at the time on his pocket watch, "8 o'clock." Sebastian sighs, rising up, checking the time on his own pocket watch.

"That's in five minutes." Sebastian says.

"So?" Claude says.

"So." Sebastian says, "That's not enough time to explain the situation."

"That's not my problem. I'm not the loser. Now," Claude says dangerously, "Bring me...my prize." he growls. Sebastian growls back, turning around, exiting the room.

'How is the young master going to react to this?' Sebastian asks himself as he quietly enters his master's room, silently walking to the bed, and sliding in. He sighs softly, wrapping his arm around Ciel's waist, closing his eyes.

"Hmm." Ciel hums, "Good morning Sebastian." he says hugging his butler, "I hope I wasn't moving to much."

"Oh no." Sebastian lies, "You were quite still." Ciel smiles, kissing his butler's pale cheek.

"You're different this morning." he says, "Are you ok? You look really uncomfortable. Do you need help relieving anything?" he asks the last question in a seductive tone. Sebastian shakes his head.

"We need to go." Sebastian whispers.

"Go?" Ciel asks, "Go where?"

"I'll explain on the way." Sebastian says quickly dressing his master. Once he's finished he picks his master up bridal style and sprints, at his full demon speed, away from the manor.

"Sebastian." Ciel says clinging to his butler's neck, "What's going on? Where are we going? Why are we going?"

"I'll explain later." Sebastian says. "Why not now?" Ciel asks.

"We're not far away yet." Sebastian says running faster.

"When will be far away?" Ciel asks, "Tell me why you're running." Ciel says. Sebastian ignores him, shifting his master's weight between his arms. "Sebastian!" Ciel yells, "I order you to tell me what's going on!" Sebastian immediately comes to a halt. Setting his master down on a soft patch of grass, under a shady tree.

"Bocchan." Sebastian says. "I... I made a bet." he said, "And I lost."

"Be more descriptive Sebastian." Ciel orders. Sebastian sighs,

"I was playing chess with 's butler. And I lost...so, now you belong to Claude for 24 hours." Ciel's mouth drops open, rage bubbling up inside him.

"How dare you!" he hisses rising to his feet. "How dare you Sebastian!" he screams slapping his butler's face, "How dare you! *Slap* How dare go so low as to bet me off in a childish contest*SLAP* like I'm your pet! *SLAP* And the nerve of you to do it behind my back *Slap* and not tell me before hand!" he grabs Sebastian's tie, pulling his head dangerously close to his. "I've givin you everything!" he whispers coldly, "Everything you could ever desire, everything you could ever want, everything...and this is how you repay me? By betting me like I'm some mere toy. Is that all i am to you Sebastian? A toy?" Sebastian remains silent, making Ciel's blood boil, tears forming in his eyes. "I trusted you Sebastian!" he yells sinking his nail's into Sebastian's shoulders, making Sebastian hiss in pain. "Remember this pain!" he orders, "REMEMBER IT! And let this be a reminder of what happens when you go behind my back and use me. Because if you dare do it again, there will be hell to pay! And that's a promise." there comes a rustle of leaves from above their heads. Sebastian looks up, only to be welcome with a fist coming into contact with his head, making him pass out on the spot. "Sebastian...?" Ciel asks.

"You don't know how pleased I am to see you... My prize." a voice says dangerously, Ciel gasps, his body trembles. There comes a low seductive chuckle, followed by excruciating pain, and Ciel's world quickly falls into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The story continues! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer, don't own kuroshitsuji.

" Aah where am I?" Ciel groans to himself, slowly returning to reality. He takes a good look around him, large stone walls surround him, chains hung all over the place, a few candles are lit in every corner, just barely making the room visible. "I've got to get out here." Ciel mumbles. "What the hell?" Ciel says trying to stand up, "What the hell's going on? Why can't I move? And oh my god, what the hell am I wearing?" he nearly yells looking down, 'Where the hell did this come from?" he wonders staring at the black and white dress on his body. 'I wasn't wearing it this morning.'

"It's a maid's outfit." a mysterious voice says in the depths of the darkness.

"Who's there?" Ciel asks, "Show yourself this instant!"

"It's a maid's outfit." the voice repeats,"And a frilly one at that." the sound of shoes hitting the floor echos throughout the room. More candles are lit, and the room brightens immensely, and there in the corner of the wall stands Claude, with a dangerous smug on his face.

"You!" Ciel hisses, "What have you done with Sebastian?"

"Oh." Claude says, "I put him in his rightful place."

"Show him to me!" Ciel orders.

"As you wish, donnasama." Claude says giving a slight bow. He moves away from the corner, revealing Sebastian, severly beaten, a horrific sight for mortal eyes. Ciel's eyes widen, his breath increases at a rapid place.

"Se-Sebastian." Ciel gasps.

"I wouldn't bother." Claude says, "He's passed out, he can't hear us." Ciel's heart rate increases, tears forming in his eyes. "See what you've done Michaelis?" Claude says dangerously, "You made him cry." he chuckles evilly kicking Sebastian's limp body.

"STOP IT!" Ciel screams.

"But why should I?" Claude asks, "After all, he is the one who betrayed you, he's the one who traded you behind your back like some worthless old dog."

".."

"Aren't you tired of it?" Claude asks, "Aren't you tired of it all? Wouldn't you just love to be free from it all? Wouldn't be heavenly to be free? Free from the backstabbing secrets, free from all the dishonesty, free from all the horrific reality's and nightmares? To be admired? To be looked upon? To not be someone's toy? To not be thrown around and passed around at someone's leisure? To just be free?"

"Don't...listen...to...him...Bocchan." Sebastian mumbles, "He's...only...trying...to...break...you...don't...let...him..."

"How do you know he's not lying you?" Claude asks.

"Because, Sebastian's word never lies to me." Ciel says.

"And look at where his words brought you." Claude says, "Would someone worthy of your trust do this to you?"

"Don't listen Bocchan." Sebastian says, "He offered his master as well."

"At least I told my master what was going on before hand." Tears start rolling down Ciel's cheek, "You don't appreciate the disloyalty. Do you?" he asked. Ciel sobs as an answer. "Then, be free from it." Claude says, "Free yourself, and your sanity... Forget about Sebastian." Claude says. Sebastian growls, rage burning his body. "Forget your butler." Claude says, "Forget him completely...quit your contract...and form a new one...with me."

Ciel's eyes widen, "N-n-never." he whispers.

"Hmm?" Claude says.

"Never!" Ciel hisses. "I'd never quit my contract just to form a new one with a demon like you!" he yells, "You may think you're perfect but the truth is...you're just as untrustworthy as Sebastian, no worse, you're more untrustworthy than Sebastian... I formed a contract with Sebastian, and I plan to have him as my butler, until our contract ends." Sebastian smirks, his eyes flaming red, wounds vanishing as if it never existed.

"Are you sure about your answer?" Claude asks.

"Positive." Ciel hisses.

"Hm, that's to bad." Claude says walking over to Sebastian, "I didn't want to have to come to this."

"Come to what?" Ciel asks coldly.

"Your soul." Claude answers.

"My soul?" Ciel asks, "What does my soul have to do with Sebastian?"

"Your soul is like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's more addicting, captivating, it's unlike any soul I've seen since i've been alive. And I want it. I want it real bad Phantomhive."

"Sucks to be you." Ciel says, "Because this 'Oh so divine' soul belongs to Sebastian."

"Now, I didn't want it to end up like this. But I said I wanted your soul, and i'll do anything to get it."

'Don't let him win Bocchan!" Sebastian's voice rings throughout Ciel's brain.

"I still refuse." Ciel says stubbornly.

"I feared you were going to say that." Claude says. "Look here Phantomhive. You're not the master here, I am. And you should be fearing me by now."

'You're not doing a good job on that.' Ciel thinks.

"I'll give you one more chance." Claude says, "Form a contract with me Ciel Phantomhive. Or else." he growls dangerously, grabbing a handful of Sebastian's perfect black hair and jerking it upwards. Making Sebastian stare into his master's helpless eyes. "I'll punish him, severely."

'Don' t let him win Bocchan!' Sebastian's voice calls again.

'But... I don't want to see you get hurt.' Ciel answers.

'He can't hurt me. What could he really do? I'll be unharmed, as long as I know you're safe, and mine.' Ciel blushes, making Sebastian smirk in return.

"I won't let you win Claude!" Ciel hisses, "I won't let you, my soul belongs to Sebastian! My soul will never be in the clutches of your bloody hands Faustus! Never."

"Very well then." Claude says walking over to Ciel. Pinning him down under his hands.

"Get the hell off me!" Ciel orders. Claude smirks dangerously, pushing Ciel downwards.

"I don't think so." Claude says dangerously, "You see, I don't have to listen to you. You do not control me, I control you."

'We'll see about that.' Ciel thinks, a smirk curling on his lips. "Sebastian!" Ciel yells, "This is an order! Save me, now!"

Sebastian smirks, his eyes flaming red. He leans forward, but coming to a halt once the chains reach their limit. Sebastian growls in frustration, trying to break free from the chains, finding it impossible. Sebastian grunts, pulling with all his strength, yet it doesn't budge.

"What the hell!" Ciel says, "Stop playing around Sebastian!" he orders. Sebastian pulls with all his strength once more. He groans, finding it impossible to escape.

"I can't do it Bocchan." Sebastian admits.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ciel yells. "Why has my butler become so weak?" he asks Claude.

"Because, your butler is under the spell of our agreement." Claude says, "For the next 20 so hours, he can not do anything in his power to protect you."

"...Damn!..." Ciel mutters.

"Precisely." Claude says, " With that being said you are mine. To use as I please." Sebastian and Ciel growl in unison.

"To use as I please..." Claude whispers dangerously. He smirks, heading towards Sebastian, forcefully putting him in a new set of chains, just a few feet higher. " Don't move." he growls. "I want you to see every living moment of this." Claude hisses. Tightening the brackets around his wrists. Making Sebastian hiss in pain.

Claude's smirk gets wider, he turns, heading towards Ciel once more. He scowls, making the Trancy butler chuckle seductively. Claude drives his hands down Ciel's body. Making the younger boy shudder under his touch. His hands come to a halt once he feels the end of Ciel's dress, which sits patiently at his knees. Claude smirks dangerously, stretching the fabric with his hands. Ciel stares at him, wondering what his next move will be. Claude takes this opportunity to his advantage. He quickly moves his right hand upward, making the fabric split into two. He stops once he's 6 inches away from Ciel's hips. "W-wha-what the hell!" Ciel yells. Claude chuckles seductively, ripping the fabric off Ciel's body. Barely covering his underwear. Ciel's face burns red,"How dare you!" Ciel screams, "Never do that to me again, you perverted bastard!" he spits.

"Feisty." Claude says. He leans forward, his venomous lips inches from Ciel's ear. "I would watch your tongue if I were you." Claude whispers, tugging at Ciel's underwear, "Because these...are the next thing that goes." Ciel scowls.

'Bastard!' Ciel thinks. "Fine!" he mumbles.

Claude smirks, "Good." he says. He rises, stopping to look at his pocket watch. "I'm afraid I must be elsewhere right now." he says placing his hand under Ciel's jaw, "But I will be back." he says. He turns, staring at Sebastian, who hisses in return, his eyes burning red. Claude smirks, heading up the stairs, closing the door behind him with a loud creak.

Review, please, please, pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's some more of my story. Let's see what Claude has in store for these two. ^-^

Disclaimer. Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he coughs, indicating Claude's return to Ciel. The door opens with a loud creak, and the body of the Trancy butler returns, silver tray in hand. He walks over to Ciel slowly, making sure not to spill whatever lies under the domed cover. He sets the tray down by Ciel's feet, unlocking the chains off of his wrists. Ciel doesn't hesitate, he takes his hands and starts clawing Claude, scraping his fingernails roughly against the butlers face. Claude growls, giving Ciel a slap across the face. Ciel yelps, his hands stop moving. Claude takes them and puts them on new chains, just above Ciel's head.

"That...was just a mere warning." Claude says dangerously. Ciel scowls. "Are you hungry?" Claude asks, "Even tho you're my toy,you are human, and you still need to eat."

Ciel's stomach growls, "Don't call me your toy." he hisses.

"As you wish." Claude says grabbing the tray. He removes the cover. 6 strawberries are revealed, each as big and full as one could ever imagine. Each strawberry had their own scoop of whipped cream on top of them. Claude removes his gloves, taking one of the strawberries, positioning it to Ciel's mouth. "Ah." he says.

"This is so childish." Ciel mutters, "I can feed myself. Just free my hands!" Claude ignores him, moving the strawberry closer to Ciel's lips. "Ah." Ciel says, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Claude smirks, 'accidentally' moving the strawberry, making the whip cream go around Ciel's lips.

"My apologies." Claude says, "Here, allow me." he says seductively. He sticks out his tongue, lapping the whip cream above Ciel's lips.

Ciel gasps, his body quickly thrashing around. "Stop this! Stop this act.." Claude cuts him off, kissing his lips. Ciel's eyes widen, rejecting the kiss immediately. Claude smirks, brushing Ciel's lips with the strawberry.

"Bite." he orders. Ciel scowls. "Bite!" he repeats louder, opening Ciel's mouth and shoving the strawberry in. Ciel bites down, removing only the tip of the strawberry. The divine textures and flavors dance around his tongue. Claude smirks once more, brushing the strawberry around his lips, as if it were lip stick. Ciel narrows his eyes, staring coldly at the butler.

"Don't...you..." Ciel growls. Claude smirks, kissing the boy's lips once more, sticking out his tongue, lapping the strawberry off of his lips slowly. Ciel gasps at the sudden change. Claude smirks, not wanting to miss the opportunity, he slides his tongue inside Ciel's mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern. Ciel's face turns bright red, his body trying to everything it could to push the butler away. Claude chuckles, moving down to Ciel's neck, licking and nipping the tender skin. "Aahh." Ciel moans. Claude smirks, moving his hands down Ciel's body, coming to a halt once his hands are on Ciel's chest. Ciel's face turns more red as Claude touches one of the clothed nipple, circling around it with his finger. "Claude...ah...stop..." Ciel whines. Claude stops for a brief second, then he begins pinching the hard bud, earning a victorious yelp from Ciel.

"Claude!" Sebastian growls. "What are you doing to my Bocchan?"

"You wanna see?" Claude asks dangerously, "Fine, I'll let you see." he switches Ciel's chains with longer ones. He gets behind Ciel and crouches. Taking each nipple in his hand, pinching harshly. Ciel's face is pouring red. Embarrassment overriding his body. "Happy now?" Claude asks, licking Ciel's ear.

"Claude!" a voice calls from upstairs, "Claude! Where are you?"

"Shit." Claude mutters under is breath. He rises, taking the tray with him, walking away from Sebastian and Ciel, heading up the stairs one more time.

Darn, there has to be an interruption.

Review~!


	5. Chapter 5

The final Chapter! Whoo because that means something smexy is going to happened. And Boo! Because this story is coming to an end. Aw, enjoy!

The door opens with a creak, and Trancy butler quietly sneaks in, like the spider he is. "Where have you been Faustus?" Sebastian asks teasingly, "Hiding something from us?" Claude comes to a halt. Rage entering his body, narrowing his eyes.

"Ha." Ciel says sarcastically. "And one would think you, of all people, would be above having to sneak into your own cellar. You're hiding something from us Claude; most definitely." he says in the same teasing tone. Sebastian chuckles, making Ciel smirk in return, rage flows into the Trancy butler.

Claude coughs, combining his hair neatly back into place with his hand. Walking towards Sebastian. "This." he starts off, "Is for laughing at my mockery." he doesn't hesitate. He quickly gives Sebastian two, painful slaps across his face. Making Sebastian hiss, and growl at the unexpected pain. Claude smirks, walking towards Ciel. "And this." he says seductively grabbing the top of Ciel's dress, "Is for saying what you said. I did not appreciate it." he says.

"That was the whole purpose." Ciel teases.

Claude scowls, but quickly smirks, ripping the material off him, leaving his chest exposed. "You b-b-bastard!" Ciel hisses, his body shivering at the sudden change.

"Now now." Claude says teasingly, "You must be careful of what you say." he warns.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel says proudly, "And I shall say whatever I please!"

"Very well then." Claude whispers in Ciel's ear, licking it up and down slowly. Ciel's face turns bright pink. Claude smirks, moving tongue lower, licking his neck. Ciel shudders. "You're so sensitive here." he purrs, "Maybe I'll add a few marks here and there."

"Don't you dare..." Sebastian growls.

"What if I do?" Claude asks, "Ciel is mine after all. And besides, you can't even escape, even if you tried. So please, stop being a bitch and stay silent. You're ruining the moment."

Sebastian's mouth drops wide open, never in his demonic life has anyone called him a bitch. His eyes flame red, hands curl up into a fist, rage overpowering his body.

"How dare you call my..." Ciel starts, only to be interrupted by Claude's lips aggressively kissing his. Claude sticks out his tongue, poking Ciel's bottom lip, no opening.

'So that's how you're gonna be.' Claude thinks sliding his tongue down to Ciel's neck. Gently sucking and nipping the tender, pale skin. "How dare I what?" Claude asks gently nipping Ciel's neck. Ciel moans, his eyes half open. Claude chuckles, biting Ciel's neck, making the boy jump under his chains. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Claude says once he sees blood trickling down the boys neck, "Here." he says lapping the blood up with his tongue "Let me make it up to you." he says seductively. He walks behind Ciel, crouching onto his knees, caressing the boy's waist.

"Oh no,you don't have to. It's ok, I'm fine, really I am." Ciel says his face turning pink.

"But I insist." Claude says.

"I said...ahhhhhhh." Ciel says as Claude beings to touch Ciel's chest. Claude smirks, stopping his gloved hands over Ciel's hardening nipples, twisting them gently with his fingers. "Aahhh. Please...stop." Ciel moans.

"You don't like this?" Clause asks seductively. Ciel shakes his head. "If you say so." he says ripping off his gloves, slowly traveling down Ciel's body. Stopping in front of Ciel's underwear.

"Don't..." Sebastian growls.

Claude smirks, slipping his hand inside. "Oops." Claude says sarcastically. "I was wrong." he whispers in Ciel's ear, feeling his hard erection, "You did like it, and you seem to like this...a lot." Ciel's face turns bright red.

"Do...not..." he tries to deny.

"He said he doesn't like it." Sebastian snarls, "So back off!" Claude huffs, taking his hand out of Ciel's underwear, but quickly ripping it off his body.

Ciel screams, only for his voice to be muffled by one of Claude's awaiting hands. "You see Michaelis?" Claude asks sarcastically, "He does like it." he smirks, wrapping his other hand around Ciel's member, giving it hard tugs. Ciel makes a muffled moan. "Let's see you put your pretty mouth in good use." Claude says taking his hand away from Ciel's mouth, but placing three fingers on his lips. "Suck." he commands. Ciel scowls. "You are in no position to be ignoring your orders." Claude says sternly, "Now, suck!" he repeats louder, giving Ciel's member a hard jerk. Ciel gasps, taking in the three fingers and starts sucking, coating each finger evenly.

Claude removes his fingers from the boy's mouth. Trailing them down his body. Stopping when he reaches the boy's entrance, he smirks, and begins rubbing it teasingly, he quickly inserts a finger, making Ciel squirm uncomfortably. "Ahhh, don't put your fingers in there!" Ciel says once all three of claude's fingers are in, "It's filthy."

"But if I don't do this." Claude snickers, "Then it will be more painful,for you, later on." he says thrusting his fingers in and out, he repeats these motions until he hears a soft mewl come out of Ciel's mouth. Claude smirks wider, extracting his fingers. Ciel pouts, whining at the lost. "Don't worry my prize." Claude coos, unbuttoning his pants, stroking his hardening member, "I'm gonna make you feel good again, real soon." he says seductively, slowly thrusting his member into the boy's entrance, shivers run up and down Ciel's spine. Claude chuckles, slowly thrusting his hips, making Ciel curl his fingers slightly.

'Grah!' Ciel thinks, ''.It..Anymore...' his breath turns into short pants, his fingers curl with every slow thrust Claude gives him.

'Now, if only I could find that spot.' Claude thinks. Ciel's eye's widen, his fingers uncurl. Head and back bend backwards, barely noticeable. 'Found it.' Claude thinks. He wraps his hands around Ciel's slender waist, thrusting deeper and harder into the younger one's body.

'Don't...give...in...' Ciel thinks, gritting his teeth, 'Whatever you do Ciel. Don't...give...' "Aaaahhhh!' Ciel moans. His hair dripping with sweat, chains rattling all over his body. "Please." Ciel begs, "More!" he demands.

"Will you be a good boy?" Claude teases, his hands roaming all over Ciel's body, slowly licking his ear. Ciel nods, his face blazing red.

'Dammit!' Ciel thinks, 'I told myself not to give into the retched demon!'

Claude smirks, releasing Ciel's wrists and ankles from his body. Freeing the boy. His pace becomes faster, bouncing the boy on his lap. "Aaaahhhh!" Ciel moans, wrapping his hands in claude's hair, slamming his head on the Spider's shoulders. "More Claude!" Ciel demands, "Give me more!" he orders. Claude chuckles wrapping his hand around ciel's painfully hard member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Yeah, that's it." Ciel moans, "Just like that. Keep it like that." he demands. Claude's eyes burn red, he leans forward, placing Ciel on his hands and knees, above the cold cellar floor. "Ooohhhhhhh." Ciel moans, "Claude." he calls out.

Claude widens his eyes.

'Has my prize finally subccumed to me?' he wonders.

"Claude." Ciel moans. Goosebumbs forming on his body.

Claude chuckles. Going as fast as he can.

"Claude... I-I I'm..." Ciel cries, biteing his lower lip, cumming into Claude's hand. Claude pants, slamming into the boy forcefully, before cumming as well. He pulls out, leaning onto the cold wall for comfort.

The room his filled with Ciel and Claude's demand for air. Sebastian chuckles hysterically, breaking their sounds for air.

'What's gotten into him?' Claude wonders, 'Has he finally gone mad?' He looks over to Ciel. His body, normal. His face, emotionless. His different colored eyes staring at him coldly. 'What's gotten into him?' he asks. Ciel smirks, grabbing the chains by his feet, trapping Claude to the wall. Quickly stealing his glasses in the process. "What the hell's going on?" Claude demands.

"How long are you gonna hang there?" Ciel says to Sebastian, rising to his feet.

"Not long." Sebastian replies.

"This is no time for you to be playing games." Ciel scorns, " Get down here, now!" Ciel orders his contracted eye glowing at his command.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian says, his eye's burning red, extending his right arm, pulling the chain off his wrist, it shatters as if it were nothing but cheap glass.

"No." Claude mumbles, seeing Sebastian free himself. "No, that's not possible!" he says once Sebastian's feet touch the ground. "How can you free yourself?" he asks, "It hasn't been 24 hours yet, our bet is still going."

"That is true." Sebastian says, "But, you see, there was no power in the bet."

"You mean you could free yourself this whole time." Claude says.

"Precisely." Sebastian says.

"Then why didn't you escape." Clause says.

"Because, the game continued."

"What do you mean Michaelis?" Claude asks coldly, " I won the game! That's the reason we're here." Claude hisses.

"You may have won the chess game." Sebastian says, "But, the battle still continued. All throughout this day, all that you saw, was just an act. Mere child's play." Sebastian says dangerously, walking towards Claude.

"Ahem." Ciel says, "I hate to intrude." he says, "But, Sebastian, I'm cold." Sebastian nods walking towards his master. He removes his shirt, and puts it on his young master. His shirt touching the boy's knees.

"Now, where was I?" Sebastian asks dangerously, walking toward claude. "Ah yes, now I remember." he says, reaching in his back pocket, extracting the knives he kept beforehand. "Now." he said, crouching down on his knees. "Claude Faustus." he says placing the knife on the Trancy butler's throat, "Under the Battle of wits." he says pressing the knife further, "I win." he whispers in Claude's ear. Running the blade across his neck. Staining it with the other demons blood.

Claude's body lies unconscious on the ground. "I must say." Ciel says in Sebastian's arms, "This game wasn't as interesting as it could have been. But I'm to tired to care for the moment." he gives the Trancy butler one last scowl. "Sebastian." he says, "Take me home." Sebastian smirks, his eye's burning red, tightening his grip on master.

"Yes...my lord."

There you go, I had a fun time writing this. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
